De calor y camellos
by Viosil Uab
Summary: Hace calor, los EXTASIS se acercan, Remus necesita estudiar y Sirius solo descansa. Sencillamente no es justo. MWPPera, RLxSB, Slash, UST, Oneshot. Randomness...


N/A: Este es un cortísimo UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension) que me ha demandado mi musa, aunque realmente no es al algo que crea que se me da particularmente bien, el intento fue hecho xD.

Las tardanzas de publicaciones se justifican por mis vacaciones (¿Realmente pretenden que me siente frente al monitor con días así de perfectos? xD) y a un formateo de tipo fulminante que destruyó todos mis progresos.

Como sea, sepan que sigo trabajando, con paso lento, pero que siempre llega. **  
**

Saludos

1 2 3

**De calor y camellos **

Estando bajo la sombra de un haya no muy frondoso cercano al lago, completamente rodeado por lo que posiblemente fuesen _miles_ de rollos de pergamino que abarcaban siete años de educación mágica, Remus Lupin considera que todo el asunto no puede ser justo.

No es que le perturbase demasiado la cantidad de teorías y movimientos de varita que le quedaban por aprender. Incluso cada tanto le quedaba algo de tiempo para ayudar al pobre Peter, quien si bien cursaba menos EXTASIS, parecía mucho más estresado que los demás.

Ni siquiera se quejaba de la intensa ola de calor que invadía la región hacía casi una semana, volviendo terriblemente incomodo el contacto de la ropa con la piel y, en consecuencia, tornando cualquier intento de estudiar ( o para el caso, de hacer cualquier otra cosa en general) en un completo calvario.

Es solo que realmente encontraba injusto que el universo todo _pretendiese_ que él lograse concentrase en sus estudios teniendo a su lado a un Sirius Black con pantalón remangado y camisa desabrochada, sus zapatos, corbata , calcetines y túnica del colegio reducidas a un bollo descartado a menos de un metro hace ya mucho tiempo.

No terminaba de entender como se suponía que fuese a memorizar los nueve capítulos que le quedaban de _"Tu camello y tu: Transformaciones astutas en camélidos de todo tipo"_ cuando podía sentir como el de cabello negro jadeaba por culpa de la humedad atosigante y murmuraba tonterías como "ni que estuviésemos en el jodido Ecuador" .

_El movimiento de varita debe de ejecutarse en sentido vertical en forma ágil y fluida, pues la grasa concentrada en la giba torna la transfiguración un tanto más compleja que con otros mamíferos símiles. _

El párrafo en si mismo es estúpido, cualquiera podría memorizarlo, no llega a entender entonces como es que ya han pasado quince minutos y le sigue pareciendo escrito en hebreo.

_El movimiento de varita _– Intentó repetir mentalmente por decimoctava vez – _debe de ejecutarse en sentido vertical…_ no como Sirius, que se mueve horizontal e inquieto, que suda y le pone nervioso…

_Sentido vertical, ya,_ _en forma ágil y fluida, _como el cabello de Sirius, que cae en matas sedosas, con la forma de un río oscuro e intenso que llena su mente de pensamientos solo etiquetables como inapropiados. (_"Por no decir claramente pornográficos"_ – Acotaría innecesariamente esa parte de su cerebro que esta seguro no existía antes de conocer a James y Sirius).

_Pues la grasa concentrada en la giba torna_… Y es un poco tonto intentar estudiar algo así, porque, de cualquier modo, está seguro de que el de pelo negro no tiene un átomo de grasa (o giba alguna, para el caso). Cuando menos eso le da a entender la pálida piel abdominal que se deja ver con indecente sutileza entre los desarreglados pliegues de la arrugada camisa Oxford.

_La transformación un tanto más compleja, _es que realmente no termina de entenderlo¿Cómo es posible que aún estando cerca la luna nueva pueda sentir como el lobo muere por salir a pasear¿Cómo es que es capaz de sentir algo tan bestial y primario? Morder, lamer y morder de nuevo no son impulsos que esté acostumbrado a experimentar. No en este periodo del mes, no ante la simple visión de uno de sus mejores amigos reposando en la hierba.

…_Que con otros mamíferos símiles_, el lobo y el perro no se parecen al camello, pero son muy similares entre si. Y no puede dejar de preguntarse si es el único que tiene este tipo de reacciones o si, por el contrario, Sirius también puede sentir este calor intenso que abraza los confines de su cuerpo y que poco o nada tienen que ver con el sol radiante.

Remus considera que no es justo.

Se refiere, claro, al tener que experimentar como su corazón da un brinco al escuchar que le pregunta _"¿Todo bien por allí, Moony?"_ con un tono ronco, cargado de pereza.

No es justo que su mundo esté ahora de cabeza y el culpable no pueda notarlo, no es justo que Sirius pueda producir todo esto y aún así no este enterado.

Pero Remus es un hombre lobo, y esta acostumbrado a las injusticias.

_Hace mucho calor, y los camellos se transforman…Si, solo eso importa._

Fin


End file.
